[unreadable] [unreadable] This application requests pre-doctoral and post-doctoral funding for Multidisciplinary Training in Translational Cardiovascular Research. The training program in Translational Cardiovascular Research at Columbia University Medical Center is conceived to enhance and ensure the development of cardiovascular scientists who have broadly-based knowledge in the fields of Cardiovascular Cell Biology, Biophysics, Genetics and Genomics, Bio- and Tissue-Engineering and Clinical Sciences. The training will be based within the Clyde and Helen Wu Center for Molecular Cardiology and Department of Physiology and Cellular Biophysics at Columbia University College of Physicians & Surgeons, and the Judith Sulzberger Genome Center which includes an NIH Roadmap Functional Genomics High Throughput screening center. Particular emphasis has been placed on diversity through a Minority Research Fellowship Program for undergraduates in New York City Universities that serves as a pipeline for underserved minorities to train in the cardiovascular training program at Columbia. Members of the Center for Molecular Cardiology include basic and translational researchers whose primary appointments are within the Departments of Medicine, Pharmacology, and Physiology and Cellular Biophysics. The Center and the Department of Physiology have well-established cardiovascular seminar series and journal clubs, joint laboratory meetings, and retreats, that are designed to encourage collaborations and foster excellence in cardiovascular research. A course in basic and translational cardiovascular biology bridges fundamental cardiovascular molecular physiology with translational cardiovascular biology. Trainees will be exposed to a diverse group of faculty, including several at outside institutions and in the pharmaceutical industry who will provided short-term targeted mentoring in specific areas such as genetics, cell imaging, high throughput screening, which would not be possible if they trained in a single laboratory or at one institution. The proposed program will use an interdisciplinary approach with special emphasis on forward thinking science including functional genomics, chemical biology, structural biology, tissue engineering, bioengineering and molecular physiology all in the context of established cardiovascular laboratories headed by some of the world's leading cardiovascular scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]